Unlikely Couple
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: What if the egotistical scientist got with the raven haired Indian lawyer?
1. Chapter 1

As she tip toes into the bathroom as the shower is running and sees a tall silhouette in the shower definitely Sheldon as she stripped off her clothes and enters from behind, as she places her soft hand around his rather large manhood, wow she knew how to pick them.

"Priya!"

"Yes"

"What are you doing here?"

"I got bored and couldn't wait for you finish, besides it saves us water." As she's stroking him.

"But today is Thursday, showering together is Monday, Wednesday and Friday and flexible on the weekend."

"Well your schedule doesn't include Priya is horny, now does it?"

"No it doesn't."

"So what's the answer?"

"I suppose you stay, you're naked anyways." Like he was going to say no.

As she gets on her knees and prepares to suck off Sheldon, she loved doing this it brought this egotistical man to his knees.

She loved how tall he is, it brought power and strength.

As she turned around as she feels him enter her in and out as she looks to the mirror as she gets wetter waking their movements, god if I can wake up like this everyday I would, Sheldon and his schedule.

As she turned around and placed one leg around his mid section as she kisses him and as he enters her and then thrusts her as both are speeding up their movements as she cries as Sheldon's name that even Penny could here. As she tightens a hold of him as she feels his large cock go deeper until it releases its sperm, I hope this was the trick, she thinks.

She still shocked at Leonard and Raj haven't spilled the beans about her and Sheldon to her parents, she's going to have to tell them soon, especially considering.

As they get out of the shower wobbly legged. They dress for work before heading out and giving each other a kiss goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

It was going to be a one part but someone suggested how Sheldon and Priya got together.

As Priya overlooks some case files her mind keeps going back to this morning. That was hot she thinks to herself. Who would've thought her and Sheldon, yet the sparkling ring on her left hand tells you all you need to know about them.

Several months back her firm sent her back to LA since she was so familiar with it, so it took her by surprise when she found out Leonard was engaged but to Penny, soon after Sheldon and Amy parted and one night while everyone was out but her and Sheldon, they got to talking and she kissed him, really kissed him and what was shocking is he didn't run screaming but kissed her back and soon they were going to his bedroom and the next morning she's waking up in his arms in his bed in his sheets naked, what was shocking he acted like it was a normal thing when he noticed she was next to him. Since Leonard was at Penny's it was easier to slip out, he even suggested shower sex but said it'd be too risky.

Later that day he called and asked her if she'd like to go on a date and they've been together since.

The reaction when they announced was mixed but mostly shocking.

Leonard of course acted like Leonard. The girls were happy for us, Amy felt hurt and Raj was just dumbfounded but then started babbling about us being like some chick flick he watched.

The parents were well yeah, Priya why did you pick a white man, is there not a Indian young man you can find. The she listed the pros, of course they said well he's a upgrade overLeonard, so she took that as an approval.

Her and Sheldon yeah she didn't see that coming, heck she thought he didn't like her at first, maybe he didn't, all that matter is she's going to be marrying the most unlikely guy she'd imagined marrying. Soon I'll be Mr. Sheldon Cooper, Priya Cooper.


	3. Chapter 3

Pt. 3

Priya is sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair and applying her makeup.

Wow how did I get here? She says thinking of her wedding day to Sheldon.

(Flashback)

Priya walks into the guys apartment and sees Sheldon is the only one there. Well at least he'll be honest. So she sits next to him.

"Leonard nor is your brother here."

"That's fine, in fact you'll do fine."

"Do fine for what?"

"I have a situation and I know you'll give me the honest truth."

So she explains her situation.

"I see. Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes."

"So you don't want to move to LA?"

"No."

"Is it because you hope Leonard and you will work out?"

"No. I'm done with him."

"Then you should if possible put in a request to stay in LA."

"Thank you Sheldon." She goes to hug him and in the process kisses him on the lips and stays frozen until she feels Sheldon's lips kissing hers.

What the hell.

So she kisses back and what shocks her is she feels Sheldon's hands roaming all over her.

Wtf

She's not sure if she want to continue and see where this goes.

Next thing she knows is Sheldon is leading her to his room. He lays her on his bed and kisses her more, he pulls away and opens her blouse, button by button revealing a sexy VS black bra. He kisses her bra clad breasts and belly button, causing her to man, he then slides her skirt off and then pulls her shoes off and proceeds to kiss her fabric clad center, making her wet, she feels him slip a finger into her center and then his tongue.

"Oh shit Sheldon." As she arches her head back testing on a pillow. Not long she's calling out his name but louder as she orgasms.

"Oh God Sheldon!" She cries out.

Wtf ? She thinks.

She sits up, removes her blouse and places it on the floor, she sits on her knees and reaches for Sheldon's waistband and pulls them down to find what she's looking for.

Wow. She thinks.

I was hoping it'd be big, but damn he's packing for sure.

She goes down on Sheldon and not long she feels him tighten up, what she wasn't expecting is him place his hand behind her head and face fuck her, which threw her off but also made her panties wetter. Not long he was shooting his load in her mouth.

She then gets off the bed and removes her bra and panties and Sheldon removes his clothes, she lays down on the bed and Sheldon crawls to her and kisses trails down until he reaches the center and tongues her until she hits her release.

He then guides his large manhood into her center, oh my he's going to stretch me, he slides slowly in and then out until she's comfortable, he then starts to penetrate which is almost too much for her, she wraps her legs around him and digs her nails into him, causing him to thruster harder.

Not long she's crying out his name.

She grabs his face and kisses him deeply as he's thrusting her. She grabs his ass and pulls it closer in case their wasn't all of him in her. And hoping he breaks her to her release quicker.

He picks up the speed catching them off guard, he places his large hands into hers and trusts as much as possible.

She can feel him getting closer, but so can she feel herself getting closer as well.

"Priya Priya Priya."

"Ahh," he shouts unleashing into her.

She feels her orgasm hit her.

"Sheldon!"

As they try to catch their breaths she can feel him still in her until he pulls out and rolls over. Soon after both fall asleep.

(End flashback)

"Don't worry you'll have all the time to do that."

"What?" Priya asks the dark haired woman

"Priya please I can tell what you were thinking of, besides your face is flushed. That good huh?"

"Can't blame you, you know how to pick em, even if he's a little odd. "

"Mom."

"Oh please."

"Now let's get you finished. You want to look as beautiful as possible for Sheldon."

"Sheldon says I don't need to makeup to look beautiful."

Priya's mom turns and looks at her in the eyes. "You hold onto him as long as possible then."

"Okay."

Sheldon and Priya exchange their vows.

She had to coax him into stuffing cake into each other's mouths.

Wedding night

As they get to the honeymoon suite.

"What?" Sheldon asks.

"It's tradition."

"I have no upper body strength."

She opens the door.

"It's not that far."

"I guess it's not true then."

"What is?"

"That Texan men are strong tough men that take good of their ladies."

Before she knew it he picks her up, I guess I know what buttons to take advantage of, but I can't overuse it.

He places her on the bed and then goes to put the bags back inside.

She gets up and goes to her bag as she's digging through it she feels Sheldon grab her ass through her wedding dress.

Yep he's ready. She jokes. She finds what she's looking for and goes to the bathroom. She hangs the dress up and puts on the lingerie that will blow Sheldon's mind.

As Sheldon is laying on the bed Priya comes out in white lingerie that blends well with her tan skin tone, She's wearing a corset that enhances her cleavage, with garters, socks and thong.

Judging by Sheldon's reaction he approves,

She goes to him and kisses him on the lips and then pulls his pants down before she puts him in his mouth, as she hears Sheldon's moans, she picks up speed. Not long he's cumming in her mouth, she loves the way he tastes.

As she lays on the bed, Sheldon places his top on the chair, he then unsnaps the belts and slides her thong off, he blows on her center and then sticks his tongue in, causing Priya all kinds of sensations, it didn't take Sheldon long to get her wet and minutes later she's cumming.

"Sheldon!""

"Oh shit"

"Oh God Sheldon!" She says as she comes undone.

Sheldon pulls down the socks and removes the garter and removes the corset. Sheldon slides in with fairly ease as she's now use to his size.

He goes slow until Priya wants to go faster. Before long he's pounding away. It's like she unleashed a sex God in him. Before long she's crying out again, but Sheldon isn't done. Far from it.

She wraps her legs around him a d arms around his shoulders as he digs in deep, she digs in her nails into his skin causing him to pound harder, which is what she was wanting.

"Cum inside me baby, just like you want." She whispers.

Before long he's cumming.

"Priya Priya Priya." Even with sex he does it.

"Oh Sheldon!" As he unleashes his hers hits as well.

A few minutes has passed she gets on top, he places one breast in her mouth, while she rides him. As she's riding him, he smacks both ass cheeks. He then grabs both of them and starts to thrust until both climax.

"Oh God Sheldon Yes!" She be long as possible in the soundproof Suite.

Xxxx


End file.
